


Letters Home

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: anything from Broca Divide to Matter of TimeCONTENT WARNINGS: character death (not Sg-1)Correspondence between a SGC Airman and his mother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Letters Home

##  Letters Home

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Forward them to us at [yumafanfic@aol.com](mailto:yumafanfic@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: anything from Broca Divide to Matter of Time 
  * CONTENT WARNINGS: character death (not Sg-1) 
  * correspondence between a SGC Airman and his mother 
  * G [H/C] 



* * *

Hi Mom,

My new address is on the envelope. My new phone number is (555) 466-1038. I'll be off Saturday. If I don't catch you at home, you can call me that afternoon, okay?

I finally got moved into to my new digs. The place is furnished in early 'swap meet', but it beats the barracks any day. My landlord, Mr. Simms, lives on the first floor. He plays chess with the other old guys in the park all day and smokes cigars under the big tree in front of the building in the evenings. He likes to hang around and chat with the tenants, swapping jokes and stuff. He gave me the heads up on some good restaurants in the area.

It's so cool waking up each morning and seeing mountains out of my window. I can't wait for you to come and visit. I'll take you into the mountains and we can have a picnic. You'll have to buy a coat before you come. It's a lot colder here than in south Louisiana. It took me a couple of days to get used to the elevation. The humidity is so low I got a nosebleed my first day. The doc on base suggested I buy a humidifier. Isn't that funny? At home we get 100% humidity on days with no rain in sight, and now I've got to buy a machine to put water into the air. 

I think I'm going to like it at “The mountain”, as everybody calls it.The base deals with Deep Space Satellite Telemetry. It’s all classified. I can honestly say it’s like nothing I've ever been involved with before. For one thing, it isn't just Air Force personnel that are assigned here. We've got Marines and a bunch of civilians as well. The nonmilitary folk are all scientists. My C.O. is Major Wilkinson. He keeps us on our toes. Says we're the first line of defense. He's the kind of commander that makes you want to live up to his expectations. Same goes for the base commander, General Hammond. Everyone respects him. I guess you can tell I'm excited about my new assignment.

I'm going to head out now. There's a little deli down the road, and I think I'll run down there for supper. 

I love you, 

Erik

***********

Dear Erik,

I'm glad you've settled in so nicely. I know getting your own place must be a relief after sharing a room with four other guys. I hope your apartment isn't too far from the base. I worry about you breaking down on those winding mountain roads in that old car. I'll never understand why you insisted on buying that beat up thing. Something new would have been more reliable. Don't tell me I'm nagging. You know how I worry. I can't help it. I'm your mother. It's expected.

I'll call you this coming Saturday. It'll save you the charges. You can put the money towards a new car. Ha! I do look forward to talking to you. Writing like this is nice, but it doesn't take the place of the sound of your voice. Have I mentioned how much like your father you sound over the phone? I can almost imagine it's him when you answer. 

I know your work is classified and you can't tell me anything about it, but I would love to know what does a base buried in a hollowed out mountain in the middle of Colorado got to do with deep space satellites? Sounds more like science fiction than the Air Force. I'm glad to hear you like the assignment. Your superiors sound like fine upstanding men. That’s good. It makes me feel better to know that you're under the command of men you can respect.

Your Aunt Vee went to the hospital yesterday with chest pains. She thought she was having a heart attack, but it turned out to be indigestion. You know how she puts away the boudin. She can't take the garlic like she used to. Not that she'll ever admit she isn't 20 any more. Everyone knows she'll never see 45 again. You should have seen her last week walking around town in a short skirt - at her age and with those varicose veins. Ugh. 

I gave your sister your new address and phone number. I doubt you'll hear from her. Sis is so tied up with her new job and new husband that she hardly ever has the time to talk to me, and I only live fifteen miles away.

The ladies in my church group are meeting at Thelma's house tomorrow night for a social. I'm going to make my sweet potato custard. Speaking of which, I need to run to the store. 

Take care, dear. I look forward to more letters from you.

Love,

Mom

*********

Hi Mom,

Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. Things have been kind of crazy around here. There was an outbreak of a flu bug at the base and just about everyone came down sick with it. It was pretty miserable. We had it so bad the whole base had to be quarantined. Don't worry. I'm feeling fine now. There are some bang up doctors working here and one of them came up with a shot that fixed us all right up. Dr. Fraiser is the chief medical officer. You'd like her. Dad would have said she was picked before she was ripe, but he wouldn't have said it to her face. She may be small, but she’s fiery. Anyone gives her any lip and look out. She's real smart too. If she wasn't, I guess we'd all still be locked up sick as dogs.

Things are starting to get back to normal now that everyone is feeling more like themselves. When the fever was high, a bunch of fights broke out. We were too sick to know what we were doing. I got quite a shiner. Seems this Marine took exception to my face and decided to redecorate it for me. It was a whale of a fight. By the time the MPs had broken it up, there were a dozen guys slugging it out. Now that isn't to say we normally go around solving our personal differences with our fists. The men stationed at the Mountain are a decent group of guys, dedicated and serious. But we were sort of out of it with that bug heating up our brains. Oh, the guy who lit into me apologized later. We shook hands. I had to fight to keep the smile off my face when I saw the split lip and black eye he was sporting. Turn about is fair play, I guess.

Give everyone back home my love. When you and Aunt Vee make mayhaw jelly, be sure to send me a couple of quarts. Oh, and could you send me some Community Dark Roast? You wouldn't believe what passes for coffee here. 

I love you,

Erik

*********

Dear Erik,

I was relieved to hear from you at last. I called your apartment but didn't get an answer. I even tried the base, but was told personal calls couldn't be accepted. I was worried.

That flu sounds awful. Are you sure you're okay now? When you were a boy you used to always take a chest infection after the flu. I don't want you getting pneumonia or anything. Maybe you should ask that Dr. Fraiser to check, just to be sure? It would make your mother happy.

Sure thing on the coffee and jelly. I'll send a "care package" UPS as soon as I can. I'll even throw in some Tony's Seasoning, Tabasco, pepper sauce, and some of my pralines. Can't have my boy starving, can I? 

Take care of yourself. Remember that I love you.

Mom

*****

Hello Mom,

I've been assigned to check point duty for the rest of the month. The security is tight. Of course, everything that goes on here is classified, so that’s no big surprise. The people in my unit are great. I would have said “guys” but one is a woman, Zoe Sturkland. She is very serious about what she does. She is partnered with Mike Taylor who's as laid back as you can get and still be awake. It’s funny to see them patrol together. Her back is stiff, her eyes always moving and he’s half slouched looking sleepy. But that look is deceptive. Mike can hear a gnat sneezing half a mile off and can have it in his sights in a heartbeat. Will Dannman and Kai Yan are an interesting pair. One is a big hulking black guy and the other is a whip thin Asian. Kai’s head comes up to the middle of Will’s chest. They may look mismatched, but to see them work together is like watching two halves of one person. Keith Steinman and Derrick Brown are the others in our unit. They're okay guys. They've been at the Mountain the longest and pretty much know everyone. Major Wilkenson assigned me to perimeter patrol with Joe Beck. He's got this crazy sense of humor. He does killer impressions of the officers. Course, he is careful not to do them when an officer is anywhere around. One of the scientists caught him doing one of the senior officers the other day. It was hilarious. This doctor did a double take when he heard Joe going on. It cracked the doctor up. Joe was embarrassed, but the doctor just shook his head. He is head of the archeology, or maybe it is the linguist, research team. I'm not real sure. Anyway, he's an okay guy by all accounts. What he is doing here is beyond me. But then they don't pay me to think, just check badges and walk the fence line.

Joe and I are talking about going out to the local clubs this weekend. He's been here longer and says some of the places are really hopping. And yes, before you say a word, I'll be careful Mom. But a single guy has got to get out and take a look. There are women on the base, but most are officers or civilian scientists. Either way, they are off limits for a lowly grunt like me. Zoe is single but going out with her would be like dating Joe. 

Mr. Simms asked me to join him in his apartment last week for a game of cards. He and some of his friends get together now and then to play penny ante stuff. It was fun. They're a sneaky group of old men. They tried one or two tricks on me but I saw through them quick enough. Oh, I didn't let on at first I knew what they were doing. I played the dumb hick. Took them by surprise when I turned the tables. We had a good laugh over it after we were done. No harm was meant by it. They're going to give me a call when they get together again. If I'm off duty, I think I'll join them. They'll keep my game sharp, that’s for sure. It’s a good thing too, because I've been told my unit holds a biweekly poker game and that they play for blood. I'm looking forward to it.

Thanks for the care package. I got it yesterday. I took it straight to the kitchen and made myself a pot of Community coffee. My taste buds thank you.

Love, 

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

Happy twenty-fifth Birthday! I hope you got the package in the mail all right. The post man assured me it would reach you in time for your birthday. Let me know how you liked it. 

Did you have a good time celebrating? I hope you didn't stay out all night. You can't work all day if you've been drinking all night. I don't know how many times I told your father that, not that he listened. Look how that turned out. I don't want you to get in bad with your boss. I can tell you respect him by the way you talk about him. I want to know he can respect you the same way.

I love you sweetie. Write soon.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

Thanks for the shirt and wallet. They're great, and the Pecan Delights were wonderful. You can't get them here. I gave Joe one. He said to have you send more, like a couple of cases. Oh, and I got my whole unit hooked on Community Dark Roast. You'll have to send lots more soon. Real soon.

I got a card from Sis. She wrote on the back that her new job was a pain but she was going to stick it out for a while longer to see if it'd get any better. I hope she has better luck with this job (and husband) than she did with the last one (or two).

I had a great time for my birthday. The guys invited me to go with them to this club that everyone was talking about, even Zoe came out. They had a live band that was fabulous. The room was dark, the band was bluesy, and the food was excellent. I am definitely going back.

We ran into folks from the base while we were there. Some of the senior officers had taken one of the scientists out to celebrate. This scientist, I think I mentioned him to you once, his name is Dr. Jackson and he's a pretty nice guy. Not everyone likes having civilians on base, but they respect this man. What he does is important around here. It's got something to do with linguistics and archeology, but I can't say what. Any way, Dr. Jackson had been reported dead, see? He had gone on a mission and not come back. His teammates were broken up. Everyone was walking on eggshells around them. They were all close. The General held a memorial service for him. We wore our dress blues and stood at attention like it was an officer's funeral. Colonel O'Neill, he is the highest ranking officer under the General and Dr. Jackson's team leader, gave the eulogy and accepted the flag. I've heard Dr. Jackson doesn't have any family, so his teammates even had to clean out his apartment and office.

To make a long story short, it turned out he was being held prisoner and his team went back and busted him out. When we saw him at the club, we weren't sure if we ought to say anything to him. I mean we are enlisted men even if he isn't an officer. He was there with Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter. (She is an officer and a scientist. By all counts, she is some sort of genius. To top it all off, she's beautiful too. Big big blue eyes.) Joe was afraid they would be offended if we just waltzed up and started chatting. But I figured the guy had been through the wringer and it wouldn't hurt to let him know that us regular guys were glad he made it home safe too. Well, I walked over to their table with Joe trailing along behind. I nodded to the Colonel and apologized for intruding, but I wanted to let the doctor know we were happy he was back. The Colonel seemed pleased we had come over and the captain smiled real bright. Dr. Jackson nodded to us, then he got a good look at Joe and his eyes got big. He looked back and forth from Joe to the colonel and I just knew he was remembering that time Joe was doing impressions in the hall. Fortunately for us, the doctor managed to say thank you without bursting into laughter. We scooted off quick before the Colonel could get suspicious and ask what was so funny. Joe was red as a beet when we got back to our table and I was laughing at him hard enough to hurt.

Hey, you think you could send me your recipe for bisque? I have got a taste for some and I thought I'd try my hand.

I love you,

Erik

*****

Erik,

I'm sending my recipe for bisque. I always make mine with crawfish, but I know you're not going to be able to get that in Colorado. You can substitute a pound of cleaned raw shrimp. Drop them in five minutes before you're done. Let me know how it turns out. The coffee is on its way.

I'm glad you liked your birthday gifts. When I saw that shirt, I knew it would look good on you. You'll have to wear it for me when I come see you at Christmas. Sis and her new husband have already made plans for the holidays. They'll be out of town too. Are you sure you're going to have enough room for me to stay with you? I can always go to a hotel, you know. There is nothing wrong with that. I can even rent a car, so you won't have to drive me around. Just let me know what you want to do. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait. It reminds me of when you were a little boy and you were so impatient for Christmas morning that you used to sneak down and unwrap the ends of your presents so you could see what was inside, then taped them back up. You never knew I knew that, did you? 

It was nice of you to tell that doctor y'all were happy he made it home safely. I don't understand what it is that goes on in that mountain of yours, but I believe you when you say it's important to everyone. I'm proud that the Air Force thinks so highly of you that they trust you to work at a top secret base like that. I pray for your safety every night.

It chills me to think one of the men there doesn't have anyone at home praying for him. I'll lift Dr. Jackson's name up along with yours and Joe's from now on.

Take care. I love you.

Mom 

*****

Hi Mom,

Man, today was a doozy. I told you Joe and I had rotated to front gate duty last week. Well, this woman walks up to us and demands to get into the facility. She didn't have a pass and couldn't supply us with any I.D. I think she must have been from California, because she was dressed in this weird bronze outfit with a shiny skirt and metal bangles hanging from her headband. She had the same color hair as Patsy McMillin, before hers all fell out. We tried to turn the woman away, but she starts making demands. I knew she had to be crazy because she kept talking about herself like there was more than one of her. Joe called the duty officer to come see about her. Normally we'd call the local police if someone tries to sneak in, but we were thinking maybe County Health was more suited to deal with her. The lieutenant comes out to the gate and the woman changes her tune. She starts talking sweet and acts kind of helpless. The lieutenant gestured her over to the guardhouse and she grabbed his hand. Before I knew it, he was escorting her inside. Joe and I just looked at each other and shrugged. Sometimes there is no understanding officers.

I guess everything turned out okay. I must not have gotten enough sleep the night before because things got kind of fuzzy after that. Anyway, the rest of the day sort of disappeared on us and I never saw the crazy lady again. I heard she went home. All's well that ends well, like Aunt Vee always says.

Joe has been telling me about where he grew up in Montana. He says there’s no place in the universe like it. Joe invited me to go to his brother’s house for Thanksgiving with him. He says the sky there is incredible and the view of the stars is the best and there’s even a place where a glacier comes down from the mountains. It's left over from the last ice age. You can walk on it. His brother has horses and we're going to ride out and camp for a couple of days while we're there. We've been making lots of plan, places to go and things to do. I'm looking forward to it. 

I love you. Take care,

Erik

*****

Dear Son,

You'll never believe what happened. Your Aunt Vee was driving me down to Lake Charles to see an old friend who's been sick when we were pulled over by a state trooper. Now you know Vee's driving, one foot is lead and the other is goose down. The policeman came over and asked for our registration and Vee's license. He looked barely old enough to shave, but had a big attitude. Well, he says our car matches a description from a liquor store robbery earlier. I asked him if we looked like robbers. He got kind of sassy and said we had to stand to one side and let him search. He pulled out everything that wasn't glued down and threw it in the grass right there on the side of the highway. I was fit to be tied. I asked him did he think I was a young man disguised as an old lady? Did these wrinkles look painted on? I can tell you he wasn't too pleased with my attitude either. Vee told me to shut up. It was her car, after all. If it was impounded, she was going to have to pay the fee. So I shut up and let him poke around. When he was good and satisfied we didn't have a box of money stashed under the seat or a shotgun in the glove box, he says we can go. Just like that, with our things scattered all over the place. He turns around and starts to walk off, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easy. I tell him he had better get back over here and put this car to rights. He had the nerve to tell me that was up to us. So I tell him that it'll be up the men at the papers if he didn't get a move on it. I was going to call those folks up and let them come out and take pictures of two helpless women stranded on the side of a busy highway with everything we owned strewn across the gravel because some pimply faced boy thought he could shove us around. He got red in the face, but he got busy picking up our stuff. Then he apologizes for the trouble and climbs back into his car and was gone. They don't teach these young folks respect any more. That is the biggest problem with our country today. No respect. It's a shame. 

By the way, now that I have an extra six or seven grand laying around the house, what would you like for Christmas?

Love,

Mom

*****

Mom,

You better watch it or the ladies in your canasta club are going to start gossiping about you. Just to think . . . my mother a wanted criminal. I guess if it hits the papers up here I'm going to have to wear a bag over my head on guard duty.

I love you Mom. Try to behave yourself.

Erik

P.S. Mr. Simms told me today that he has a niece coming to visit. She’s a school teacher, single. He kind of hinted around that he wanted me to take her out while she was here. . . like I'm going to agree to a blind date with my landlord’s niece. That's almost as bad as that time I got rooked into taking Red’s cousin from Mississippi to my senior prom. Remember what a disaster that was? I still shudder when I think about it. I'll probably never forgive Red.

*****

Dear Erik,

I hope you had a pleasant day. It is the same old same old around here. It gets a little lonely some days. I have plenty to do to keep me busy, but it isn't the same as having someone around. Your Aunt Vee has been trying to get me to go to some of these chat rooms on the Internet. She loves them. I don't trust it. You hear all kinds of scary things on the news about weirdos on the Internet. We got enough home grown ones around here, I don't need to go looking for any in cyberspace.

I got a call from Sis. She really hates her job. She spent an hour and a half telling me how miserable she is, how much it’s ruining her life. I guess she needed to vent, so I just hemmed and hawed and let her talk. I wish she could find something that she enjoyed doing. She has never held a job that she liked. I don't know how many times I've suggested she go to college and get a degree if she wants something better, or go to a trade school and get some specialty training. But she would rather gripe than make the effort, I'm afraid. You know how your sister is. It is just a shame that she can't see what is obvious to everyone else. I'm not sure that things are any better at home then at the office. She hasn't come out and said anything, but I've picked up on one or two comments that make me think this new husband isn't as great as she used to think. 

I'm keeping my trap shut on this one. I said plenty when they were dating and she ignored me then. You couldn't pay me to say anything to her now about it. I just keep my nose out of it. 

Tell Joe your mother says hello. I look forward to meeting him at Christmas. Tell me his shirt size and I'll knit him a sweater for Christmas. What color would be best?

Take care. I love you,

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

I had a date last night with Mr. Simm's niece. We met at his apartment during a poker game. She can really play. We got to talking and before I headed back to my place, I had asked her out. I took her to that great club I was telling you about. The band turned out to be mediocre, but we still have a good time. She goes back home in two days, but I'm taking her out again tonight. We're going to catch a movie and dinner at this nice Italian place downtown. It is a pity she lives so far away. I wouldn't mind seeing more of her. Mr. Simms winked at me in the hallway later. Maybe he did know what he was talking about when he said the two of us would get along.

Joe’s been dating one of the lab assistance from the base. Her name is Christy and she works in the physics lab. I told Joe to give it up. He isn't smart enough for her. Anyone who has to take off his shoes to count to sixteen would be better off dating the girl in McDonald’s drive-through window. 

On a happy note, Derrick Brown told us today that his wife is pregnant. They've been trying to have a baby for years. He was so happy the major said we'd have to tie a string to him to keep him from floating off the ground while standing guard.

I need to go. Tonight is the unit poker game and I have to stop and pick up some chips first. 

I love you, 

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I'm not going to write much. There isn't any real news, not even any juicy gossip. Your Aunt Vee gave me her cold, and I'm feeling poorly. I think I'm going to make myself some soup and go to bed early. I'm glad you had a good visit with Mr. Simm's niece. Maybe she'll come back for Christmas and I can meet her too.

Mom

*****

Mom,

I'm sorry to hear about your cold. That’s tough. Next time tell Aunt Vee not to be so generous. Eat some soup, drink some juice, and get a lot of sleep. I remember when I used to get a cold you always coated me up with Vick's Vapor Rub. That stuff made the whole house stink, but I always felt better. 

There was a bit of a dust up at the base the other day. Our base mobilized to offer humanitarian aid to some people who were trying to escape a natural disaster. A colonel from another base came over and demanded we give up them up. Seems he wanted to lock them up somewhere to keep them “safe”. Some government agency want to force them to work for us. Things got a little hairy before it was over. Dr. Jackson helped straightened it all out by contacting some people on the outside who stepped in and gave the refugees a place to live without government interference. The refugees were allowed to leave peacefully and that colonel got the boot from the base. I hope I never have to see his ugly mug again. It leaves a bad taste in the mouth to know guys like him are in positions of authority in the military. Even worse to think guys like him are leaders in the government. It's a frightening thought.

Get better soon,

Erik

*****

Hi Erik,

I'm feeling a lot better today. I hate being sick. Aunt Vee is better too. A lot of folks were down with colds. Edna told me half the church was down sick Sunday. 

Maybe if it'd stop raining for a day or two, folks would get back on their feet. We're having a wet month. I dread next month. We're going to have to keep a close eye on the backwater. At least this house is high enough I don't have to worry about losing it in a flood, unless a levee breaks. When the parish rebuilt the levees after the ’73 flood, they swore we'd never have to worry about them breaking again. Tempting fate, if you ask me. But I'm not going to lose sleep over it.

Take care,

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

Man, do I have a pounding headache this morning. I had way too much to drink last night. Don't get mad, Mom. Joe and I went out to celebrate with the rest of the guys and we got carried away. We don't make a habit of it. 

We had a good reason to celebrate too. There was this senator that was trying to get our base closed down. He came to the mountain breathing fire about how he was going to shut us down. Seems he didn't like the top-secret stuff going on. Everyone was holding their breath while he was on base. Then when he leaves, we get the word that this is it. We couldn't believe it. I can't tell you anything about what goes on here, but it is so important, not just to the US but to the world and this joker says he doesn't like it so forget the whole thing. There wasn't anything that could be done. This sourpuss was in control of the purse strings and he cut us off. 

Me and Joe went to this little bar off the main strip and drown our misery in a lot of beer. With the base closing, we'd get reassigned. We decided to both put in for Texas. Joe’s been a good guy to work with. He can be really funny when things are dull, but he knows when to shut up too. We go out to the clubs sometimes and he never gets sloshed or stupid. I can trust Joe to watch my back, whether in a fire fight, on parameter patrol, or at a bar. 

It turned out that we didn't have to worry about where we'd be transferred. SG-1, that’s Colonel O'Neill's team, they managed to make a last minute save and the senator was forced to back off closing the base. I'm not quite sure how they pulled it off. I heard they had some inside information they used in our favor. I can tell you there was a whopper of a celebration. It was a great night. I don't care if I do have a terrible headache this morning. It was worth it.

I love you,

Erik

*****

Hi Son,

I had Ned’s boy over to winterize this old house. Sometimes I wonder why I keep it. It is much too big for one old woman to keep up. Most the rooms are shut up, the roof’s getting old, and the porch is rotten around the edges. I am seriously thinking about calling a realtor to come look the house over and give me an estimate. I may sell and move into a smaller place. The land is divided between you and your sister. I am just talking about getting rid of the three acres the house is sitting on.

It finally stopped raining. Thank goodness I don't need to go anywhere any time soon. The drive needs more gravel (another expense) and right now it’s a mud hole.

Have things returned to normal at the base now that the closing scare is over?

Love,

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

I told you about Captain Carter, didn't I? She is this really smart officer, an astrophysicist. She has the biggest blue eyes. Anyway, she gave us a start the other day. Some of the teams went on a mission to help some refugees. A battle broke out and they barely got the survivors out in time. Everyone was relieved when the teams got back home without any injuries. But it turned out that Captain Carter was injured, only no one knew it at first. She had picked up a parasite while on the mission. It was the worst kind, really bad. All the folks at the base were shocked. I saw her CO, Colonel O'Neill, coming out of the locker room after the news got out. He looked terrible. I know he was worried sick about what was going to happen to her. She is real easy to like, always smiling and sweet natured. Her team is close knit, so I know it was hard on them to see her so sick. The big scare came when this guy got past security and attacked her on base. He left her for dead and tried to escape. Her team brought him down while the medics rushed the captain to the infirmary. I heard they were sure she was dying, but then things turned around. The doc got rid of the parasite, and Captain Carter got better. She's doing okay, though she'll be in the infirmary for a while. It’s me and Joe’s turn on rotation to stand guard outside the infirmary. We see her teammates in and out all the time. You can tell they're all good friends because one of them is always close at hand. If she needs anything, they're right there for her.

The teams around here get close fast. It’s hard to explain to someone on the outside, but we have to trust and respect each other to get the job done. I know I can count on the others in my unit to back me up just like they can count on me. Major Wilkinson likes to say that we aren't just defending and protecting this base or even our country, but the whole world. I'm proud of that.

I love you,

Erik

P.S. Let me know what you decide to do about the house. I'm not bothered by it if you want to sell. That place is so big and hard to keep up. You'll be more comfortable somewhere smaller. But I know you would miss the old place if you do sell it. 

*****

Dear Erik,

I am bushed. It has been a long day. I've half made up my mind to call the realtor. I've started having troubles with the pipes again, and now I need a new water heater and I'm not sure the furnace is going to make it through the winter. I'd hate to leave the house, truth be told, but I can't handle it on my own. 

I went and put flowers on Johnny’s grave this morning. If he had lived, today would have been his 30th birthday. It seems like yesterday when he was in high school, laughing with his friends and talking about girls. So much time has passed. Where has it all gone? I love you and your sister, but there will always be a hole in my heart, a piece missing. I loved your father, as annoying and no good as he could be and I miss him. He made me laugh. We had a lot of good years, and a lot of bad ones before the drink did him in. But it’s different to lose a child, even though he was eighteen. It's almost more than a soul can bear. I guess you could say I'm at peace with your father’s death. I see him in this house, in the woods around it. I hear his voice in my dreams and see him smile. He lives in the background of my mind. I'm comfortable with the years of memories we made together. But thoughts of Johnny haunt me some days. What would his life have been like? Would he have gone to college on that football scholarship? What kind of job would he have taken? Who would he have married? How many grandchildren would I have by now? It eats away at me. I've been cheated of sharing my baby’s life the way the river cheated him of his future. I don't know why I torture myself with these thoughts. I guess it is because I miss him so much.

Don't worry about me. You know I always get like this on his birthday. I'll be fine. I love you.

Mom

*************

Mom,

I want you to know that I love you. Always remember that. It doesn't matter how far away I am, if you need me just call day or night. 

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I am feeling better. Talking to you, hearing your voice helped a lot. Thank you for letting me go on like that. I know you were tired when I called. I love you. I may get down about what I've lost but Lord help me to never lose sight of what I have. You are the best son. Now if you could just do something about my deplorable lack of grandchildren.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom, 

You said you were going to be praying for Dr. Jackson. Well, I hope you still are. He's in trouble. His team went on a mission and while they were away he was exposed to something addictive. The withdrawal from this stuff is powerful. He's in a lot of pain. The doctors are keeping him in isolation. Everyone has their fingers crossed, but even the head medical officer, Dr. Fraiser, isn't sure he'll pull through.

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

There is power in prayer, son. Let me know how he is doing.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

You'll be happy to know Dr. Jackson is doing much much better. Dr. Fraiser says he should be up and around in no time. Now you can say a prayer for Joe. Seems when Dr. Jackson’s condition was at its worst, he got a little wild. He broke out of the restraints, tossed Dr. Fraiser across the room and beat the fool out of Joe before taking Joe’s gun. 

Dr. Jackson was crazy out of his mind. I was at the checkpoint down the hall when I heard the alarms going off. I raced down the hall to find the Doctor on the floor in a storage room. His C.O., Colonel O'Neill, was with him. The doctor looked really rough. The Colonel walked him back to the infirmary and put him in his bed. I picked up the gun that was lying on the floor and tagged along behind them, in case I was needed. I saw Joe after making sure that Dr. Jackson was taken care of. Boy, was Joe embarrassed at being disarmed by a civilian.

Joe has a sprained wrist. He is bruised up one side and down the other. Dr. Jackson laid into him good. Joe isn't mad, though. He understands the doc was out of his head. Joe says the Colonel came over to see him, to make sure he was okay. Even the General stopped by. Dr. Jackson asked to see him and apologized for attacking him. Christy keeps finding reasons to go by and check on Joe. He said she’s promised to take him home and nurse him back to health. 

I love you. Take care of yourself,

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I'm so glad that everyone is okay. My arthritis has been acting up a bit lately, but what can you expect when you get this age? Unlike your Aunt Vee, I know I'm not a spring chicken anymore. 

Speaking of Vee, you'll never believe what she has gotten up to. She started going out with this dentist from Alexandria. They meet over the Internet. Now they're talking about getting married. She says that he's “the one”, whatever that means. If this new man is “the one” what does that make her late husband. . . “the zero”? Oh, I don't mean to say she isn't entitled to happiness. She’s been a widow for twelve years now. I guess it's just hard for me to get it into my head that my baby sister wants to get married to a virtual stranger. I tried to warn her about getting caught up with a strange man but I might as well be talking to a brick wall. You realize that if she does marry him she will sell her place and move to Alexandria? Seems like everyone is packing up and moving off. Sis called to say her new husband has put in for a transfer to California. They won't know for a month or so if he'll get it. Even if I sell the house, I think I'll stay in the area. This is home, even if everyone else leaves.

Tell Joe hello for me. I've mailed him out a “care” package. The Community coffee, pecan fudge, and tea cakes ought to put a smile on his face, if Christy hasn't already.

Mom

***********

Dear Mom,

Happy Halloween. I bet you and Aunt Vee have been in the kitchen all day making popcorn balls and candied apples for the kids tonight. I wish I could have been there to carve the jack o’lantern for the porch. I guess the trick or treaters will have to make do with the porch light. Save me a piece of candy.

I'm off tonight. I'm going to a party at Major Wilkinson’s house. His wife does this big ta-do every year, I've heard. Everyone in our unit will be there. It's supposed to be a blast. Joe said last year they had the place decorated up like a haunted house and all the food was shaped like ghosts or tombstones and stuff. Guys from the base go with their families or dates, real casual. Joe asked Christy to go with him, but she's on duty. Anyway, I'm off to have some fun. 

Take care. I love you.

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I am so sorry about Joe. When you called, all I could think of was that I was losing another boy. I know I've never actually met him, but I felt like I had gotten to know him through your letters. 

It's never easy to lose a friend. Just remember that I am always here for you. Call any time. How are you doing? I think it's the time after the funeral that's the most difficult. The shock has worn off and you feel the loss in all the little things that have changed. You don't realize how much of your daily routine involves another person until that person is no longer there. I know you men are soldiers and in the back of your mind you know that losing a buddy is always a possibility, but it doesn't make it any easier. If there is anything I can do, just let me know.

How is his family handling his death? My heart breaks for his mother. I know how she feels. The memorial service on the base sounded like a nice tribute. It was good of your commander to let you accompany the body home so you could attend the funeral with his family. It had to mean a lot to his parents to know how well respected their son was by his peers.

I'm sorry to hear how much this has hurt Christy. There is no way of knowing if it would have made any difference if she had been with him or not. The drunk that slammed into him could have killed them both. The same goes for you, too. Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't know what was going to happen when he left the party. It isn't your fault. 

I love you, son. Call if you need to talk.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

We were assigned a replacement for Joe today. Major Wilkinson teamed him up with me. His name is Roland Mayfield. He seems to be an all right guy, though he talks a lot. He is married with two small children. They moved here from North Carolina. It'll take some getting used to having him around. I miss Joe.

We had the unit poker game at my apartment last night. Zoe wiped us out. She's a vicious player. Derrick’s wife sent a batch of fudge brownies dripping with icing, my favorite. We were all laughing and carrying on all evening, but we avoided mentioning Joe. I guess it was too painful for all of us to talk about yet. The major says we'll talk about it when we're ready. It’s all part of the grieving process. I guess he'd know. He has lost four men now since he was assigned to the mountain.

Thanks for all the phone calls. It has really helped to talk with you. I love you.

Erik

*****

Dear Son,

I was wondering what your Thanksgiving plans are. You know I'd love to have you come home for the holidays. Sis says she can come for the day since her husband is going to have to work. Aunt Vee can join us. We'll fry a turkey and have cornbread dressing, giblet gravy, mashed potatoes, roasted corn, and glazed carrots. I'll make a pumpkin pie and some banana nut bread. We can have an old fashioned Thanksgiving Day dinner. 

Let me know what you want to do.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

I'm not going to make it home for Thanksgiving. I told Major Wilkinson that I'd rather take my personal time off next month when you're down for Christmas. This way we can spend more time together while you're here. Tell Sis and Aunt Vee I'll see them next time I'm home.

Things have been busy around here. We've had an emergency or two. Last week Colonel O'Neill was speared to a wall when a device some of the scientists were working on malfunctioned. Scared everybody because they couldn't get the thing to turn loose. While they were trying to figure it out, the computers throughout the base went down. Everything went off. Threw everyone for a loop. Soldiers and scientists everywhere and no one could come up with anything that worked. Things were looking kind of dark, and it wasn't just from the lights being out. Fortunately for all of us, the colonel's team came up with a way to get him off the hook, so to speak. They even got the computers are up and running. The colonel is patched up and none the worse for wear.

We spent all day yesterday combing the woods in a manhunt. Teal'c is one of Colonel O'Neill’s team members. He's a big guy, real intimidating. He was stung by this nasty bug and is made him sick. I guess he started hallucinating or something, because he escaped the base. Every available man was out looking for him. He was finally found in town. Seems he wandered down there and collapsed in an abandoned building. He was rushed back to the infirmary. I saw him as he was being wheeled in on a gurney. He looked horrible. Must have been an allergic reaction to the bite. He is fine now. The doctors gave him something to combat the bug venom. 

I am hoping things will calm down for a while now. Course around here, you never know. Roland is working out well. I just wish he'd stop talking once in a while. I know more about his personal life than I ever wanted to. He found out Derrick’s wife is expecting and spent lunch talking the man’s ear off about what it’s like to have a baby in the house.

I'm beat. I think I'll jump in the shower and then hit the sheets. Good night Mom,

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I hope you had a decent Thanksgiving dinner. I can't image the commissary does much with turkey and dressing. Don't worry. When I am down next month, I'll cook for you. I miss having someone to cook for some days.

Your Aunt Vee is being silly. She is going to spend Christmas with that dentist. I worry about her. I know she is a grown woman, but I swear some times she can't find her head with both hands. She showed me a picture the man sent her. He is good looking enough in a bland sort of way. But how good a catch can he be if the only way he could get a date was meeting a strange woman in a chat room on the Internet? Maybe this Christmas visit will wake her up. Oh, and Sis called to say her husband got his transfer and they'll be moving early next year. I'm not happy with it, but she's an adult and I'm not going to say anything.

Sounds like things have been very busy in your mountain. Who would ever have guessed that guarding deep space satellites would be so exciting? And as far as that bug problem goes, maybe you should buy some Deep Woods Off, just to be on the safe side.

I love you,

Mom

*************

Dear Mom,

Let me know when Sis plans on moving. You can send me her new address as soon as you get it.

I spent some time today cleaning my apartment. You'll be sleeping in my bed while you are here. I have a sleeper sofa in the living room. I have scrubbed everything I can think of to scrub and dusted what was left. I'm going to head to the store to stock the pantry. By the time you get here, I'll be ready for you. We can go out together and pick up a tree. I scrounged some decorations. You have no idea how much I am looking forward to your visit. Finally, a home cooked meal!

Love,

Erik

*****

Dear Son,

I have my ticket. Your Aunt Vee bought it off the Internet for me. She says it saved me a bundle. I'm going to have to trust her on that one. It has been twelve years since I have been on an airplane. I'm not too thrilled with getting on this one, but I'll brave it to spend time with you. I've included a copy of my flight schedule for you. Don't forget to pick me up at the airport.

I miss you. I know we write all the time, but it isn't the same as seeing your eyes light up with a smile, hearing the laughter in your voice, or feeling your heart beat as I hug you. I love you Erik. I am looking forward to telling you that in person.

Mom

*****

Mom,

I have a week off and I've been making plans. When you get here we can sit down and decide where you'd like to go for some sightseeing. Some of the guys on my unit want to meet you. I think they're hoping you'll be packing Community coffee. I told them we could go out to dinner at O’Malley’s one night while you're here. They grill a great streak.

See you in a few days,

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I'm home safe and sound. I had no trouble making my connections. I loved spending time with you over the holiday, but I'm very glad to be home. These old bones sleep better on my own mattress. 

I had a great time. The mountains are lovely. Thanks you for the beautiful sweater and the wonderful stain glass lampshade. It will go beautifully in the parlor. You didn't have to spend money on me. Just seeing you was gift enough for me.

I love you,

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

If this whole year is as crazy as these first few weeks, then 1998 is going to be something. We had some visiting dignitaries on the base from a Native American tribe. Seems the brass were trying to negotiate some kind of mining rights on their land and were giving a tour to the spokesman for the group hoping to show them that we are okay guys to deal with. Things were clicking along fine, then all hell breaks loose when some of the dignitaries take offense at something the General says. Now General Hammond is a good man, and a well-respected officer. I can't imagine what he might have said that they would have taken exception to, but boy did they throw a fit! It took Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson to calm things down and smooth the ruffled feathers. Those folks left the base yesterday. I was glad to see them go. I don't think we'll be seeing them again.

Derrick’s wife found out the baby is a boy. He is ecstatic. He says they plan on naming the baby Michael. The major told him not to hold his breath. Seems the doctors told his daughter that she was having a big healthy girl and she gave birth to twin boys. When he went to see them in the hospital he could hear his daughter screaming at her doctor that it had to be a mistake because they only had one crib and one stroller. I guess Derrick'll find out for sure early in April.

I love you,

Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

Sis called in tears last night. She bought one of those home pregnancy tests. Seems the thing came out positive. She told that no-account hardhearted bastard she married and he wants her to get an abortion. He doesn't want to fool with kids at his age, or so he says. Thinks it'll interfere with his life. I told her a baby is a blessing and if she doesn't want it there are plenty of people out there just crying to have a child in their home, but it was up to her. She says she wants the baby, that she was so thrilled when she found out she was pregnant, but she doesn't know what to do about her husband. I told her she always has a home here. I'll let you know what happens.

Mom

****

Hi Mom,

I talked to Sis last night. She said her husband is moving to California with or without her. She sounded scared when she talked about him leaving her alone. I reminded her she isn't alone. She has us. I think that helped. Sis has always been one to fumble through life without taking advice from anyone, but maybe now she’s ready to listen. Call her. She needs to talk to you.

Love, Erik

***************

Dear Erik,

Sis is going to move in with me next week. Her neighbor is going to buy her house. I wouldn't be surprised if her husband demanded half the money from the sale. The rat. He packed up and left two days ago. I saw him off. He was so smug I wanted to kick his butt. He seems to think Sis is going to come crawling to him. Well, he better not hold his breath. Now that some of the shock has worn off, Sis is getting excited about the baby again. She asked me if I would make her some baby quilts and if she could use the christening gown that my grandmother made. I told her I would be proud to have her baby wear it. That will make another generation who has been welcomed into this family in that gown. I'm starting to get a little excited myself. A grandbaby. . . finally! I can't wait to start spoiling the youngster. Now if you would just find the right woman and settle down to some serious baby making, I'd be an ecstatic old woman.

Mom

*****

Hi,

The computers on base went down two days ago. Colonel O'Neill put in some new data on new telemetry for the deep space satellites and the whole system crashed. All the computer people were rushing around trying to get things back on-line. You never realize how much you depend on computers to run things until they go out. The computers regulate everything from the lighting and environment controls to the elevators and all of the security equipment. My unit stayed on duty throughout the blackout. The base was locked down and the next shift couldn't get in to relieve us, so we stayed on guard until it was over. I was so tired, I climbed into a bunk in the base barracks and was asleep before my head hit the sorry excuse for a pillow. 

I'm glad Sis is settling in with you. I can't believe you let her talk you into painting my old bedroom bright yellow for a nursery. Where am I supposed to sleep when I come home? On the porch? Oh well. The things we put up with for our family.

Love, Erik

*****

Dear Erik,

I am glad to hear the snow has let up. Give me seventy degree winter days any time. I can live with the bugs, pollen, and humidity. These old bones can't take the cold like they used to. 

Your Aunt Vee has announced her wedding plans. She has decided to go through with it and marry her dentist this June. I wish them all the luck in the world. They'll probably need it.

Sis is doing fine. She heard from her husband’s lawyer yesterday. He's filed for divorce. Good riddance I say. We are going to do just fine without him. By the way, your old room looks wonderful. Sis got creative and painted teddy bears on all the walls and did up the closet doors in gold and green stripes. We put your stuff in the attic. I couldn't believe you still had all of those old comic books in the back of your closet. Really, what does a grown man want with old Superman and Batman comics? 

I love you,

Mom

*****

Mom,

Don't even think about getting rid of my comic book collection. Those things are worth money. And my baseball cards too. Don't touch! 

Erik

***********

Dear Son,

Not much is going on around here. Vee picked out her wedding dress. She is all atwitter about it. They're going to get married down by the river. I hope it all works out for her. She deserves some happiness. 

I cleaned out the attic over the weekend. I'm giving the church boxes of junk for their rummage sale. No, I didn't give them your baseball collection or your comics. Maybe someone will buy that old fondue set or the lava lamp I found stashed in a trunk. You never know what crazy stuff people will pay good money for.

Take care of yourself. Remember that I love you.

Mom

*****

Hi Mom,

The weather man says we are going to start having some spring weather soon. I hope so. I have gotten tired of winter. 

Derrick’s wife had her baby early. She went into labor in the middle of the night and had a fine baby boy by morning. Derrick is so proud he is fit to bust. I guess they managed to put the stem on the apple after all. They named the baby Michael Devon. Our unit is taking up money to buy the baby something. Zoe volunteered to pick up the gift. Seems she comes from a huge family and knows what to buy.

We had a wild week. You just never know what these satellite programs are going to do. We had to evacuate the base. One of the scientific experiments got a little out of hand and all personnel were moved to a safe distance. The General flew to Washington to figure out what to do. The big wigs sent a plan Captain Carter swore wouldn't work. Things looked pretty scary for a while, but Captain Carter figured out how to deal with it. Unfortunately, we lost a team as well as an officer, a friend of Colonel O'Neill’s, in an explosion before it was all over with. I didn't know them personally, but when something like this happens it affects everyone on base. I hear a memorial service is being planned. I will go with the rest of my unit. It is the least we can do.

I love you, 

Erik

******

Dear Son,

It has rained for fifteen days straight. The yard is a bog and the road is almost impassable. The backwater is threatening the houses along the bayou. I hope the weather turns soon. We are high and dry. Sis is doing well. She positively glows. I've been making baby clothes. She has started doing some embroidery on the little outfits. I think she is happy. She has even stopped complaining about her job.

I hope you are doing well. I sent you another care package. The UPS man has gotten used to me shipping coffee by the case. Drink it in good health.

I love you,

Mom

******

Hi Mom,

I should get that coffee tomorrow. Mr. Simms is going to keep an eye out for the UPS truck. He told me his niece is coming to visit him at the end of May. She is planning on staying for three weeks. I'm looking forward to seeing her again. 

I bought the cutest stuffed bear for the baby yesterday. I'll have to put it in a box and mail it to Sis with a card. I think she'll like it. It'll match the new decor in my old room. 

I got a new partner, Christopher Becca. He's from New York. He seems to be an all right kind of guy. He has the worst accent, but at least he doesn't talk as much as Roland. My ears needed the break. Roland requested a transfer after the mess with the experiment that went bad. It scared him. The major put through his transfer immediately. He says that Roland had to follow his conscience on this. No one is blaming him for leaving. Some guys have a hard time handling one crisis after another. It can be nerve wracking. It can get tense around here, but the way I look at it is that what we do is more important that any other duty I could be assigned to. I may be a glorified security guard on a base in the middle of Colorado, but I am doing my best not just for my country, but for folks like you, Sis, and Aunt Vee. We're the first line of defense for everyone, like the major says. I plan on being here for the duration.

I love you,

Erik

***********************

United States Air Force

General G. Hammond

Colorado Springs, CO 

May 14, 1998

 

Mrs. A. Revelias

Rt. 2, Box 234-D

Gadroux, LA 71418

 

Dear Mrs. Revelias,

It is with the deepest sorrow that I am writing to you. I know that by now you have been informed that your son, Senior Airman Erik Revelias, died in the line of duty, laying down his life to defend his country, his base, and his loved ones. I wanted to add my personal condolences to those of the United States Air Force. I wish I knew something to say that would lessen the grief. Unfortunately, I do not. All I can say is that my heart aches for the loss of your son. 

Erik was a fine man, an asset to this command, and a credit to the Air Force. His record was exemplary. It was my honor to serve with him. You should be very proud of your son. He served his fellow man with bravery, loyalty, and honor. All who knew him admired him. It is thanks to his quick thinking and courage that many others are alive today. His selfless act saved the lives of not only his unit but everyone on the base. He will be remembered as a hero. 

I know this in no way makes up for your loss, but I wanted you to know how deeply we sympathize with you. May God be with you in this time of sorrow.

Sincerely,

George Hammond

General, USAF

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I wanted to tell a story through the eyes of one of those guys you see in the background of the SGC, standing in the hallways and at the check points. This is my interpretation of how the events in the episodes affect them. Feel free to let me know what you think. I may have some military details off in this - I'm no expert. I hope any such mistakes can be overlooked and forgiven. 

* * *

> July 6, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
